En Llamas ¿Que pasaria si algo fuera diferente?
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si katniss decide cumplir lo que el presidente Snow le dice "convénceme a mí" En esta historia katniss tendrá que hacer lo que el presidente desea tiene que casarse con peeta, peroel presidente tiene otros planes ¿cuales serán? Para saberlo tendrán que leer esta historia
1. Chapter 1

NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

Voy en camino a mi casa en la Aldea de los vencedores, despuesde pasar toda la madrugada en el bosque cazando para ayudar a la familia de mi amigo Gale,aunque a el no le guste la idea yo ayudo a su familia no solo por agradecerle que cuido a la mia mientras estaba en esos horribles juegos, sino tambien porque nunca me gusto ver a la gente sufriendo hambre y ahora que ya no tengo que cazar para ayudar a mi familia gracias a que como ganadora de los 74 juegos del hambre con mi compañero peeta mellark solo de pensar en el siento algo que nunca antes habia sentido, recuerdo la primera vez, la cual fue hace una semana.

Estaba en la cocina de mi nueva casa cuando de repente tocan la puerta de la casa asi que voy a abrirla.

-Hola solo queria preguntar que si no seles ofrece un poco de pan- estoy en estado de shock ahi esta mi chico del pan oh cuanto extrañaba su voz, acaso yo pensé eso, pero claro que desde que llegamos al distrito no nos hemos dirigido ninguna palabra.

-Em claro- siento que me estoy ruborizando

-Katniss ¿quien es?- pregunta mi patito que esta bajando las escaleras.

Estoy a punto de contestarle cuando

-Hola prim solo venia a preguntar si querian un poco de pan-dice peeta con tranquilidad

-claro puedes traer unos paquesitos de chocolate por favor- dice prim con cara de niña pequeña

-Por supuesto en la cena se los traigo- dice peeta antes de regresar a su casa que esta a unas cuantas de la mia

Acabo de cerrar la puerta justo cuando me doy cuneta que prim me mira con cara de complicidad

-¿Que pasa prim?- pregunto un poco molesta porque odio que me mire asi

-Nada solo que me di cuenta de como te ruborizaste cuando peeta estaba en la puerta-

-Claro que no es cierto- digo mintiendo aunque soy muy mala mentirosa espero que no se de cuenta

-Ay katniss porque no aceptas que eres muy mala mentirosa y amas a peeta-dice prim riendo discretamente pero aun asi me doy cuenta

-No es cierto-digo tratando de ocultar mi enojo

-si tu lo dices- y sale corriendo escaleras arriba

¿Sera cierto lo que dijo prim? En realidad estoy enamorada de peeta mellark, mi cabeza es un mar de pensamientos, asi que cuando llego a mi casa me duele un poco la cabeza,estoy a punto de abrir la puerta de mi casa justo cuando esta se abre de repente

-¡katniss como te ha ido en tu paseo por la plaza!-dice mi madre con un tono de miedo en su voz, pero por que pregunta eso si ella sabe que todos los dias antes del amanecer me voy al bosque a cazar, cuando estoy apunto de pregunarle porque me dijo eso un hombre responde a mis pensamientos

-Buenos dias señorita everdeen-dice el hombre que más bien es un agente de la paz

-Buenos dias- respondo lo mas cortes que me es posible

-Me podria acompañar al estudio- quien se cree para decirme a donde tengo que ir en mi propia casa

-Por supuesto-respondo secamente

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del estudio el agente de la paz la abre y un fuerte olor a rosas y sangre inunda mi nariz lo cual es repugnante pero no mas que lo que mis ojos acaban de ver

-BUENOS DIAS SENORITA EVERDEEN QUE GUSTO VERLA-


	2. el presidente

Hola este es el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic espero que les guste

-BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITA EVERDEEN- al escuchar esa voz mi estomago se hace un nudo, tengo ganas de salir cortiendo pero no puedo dejar a mi madre y prim solas teniendo a esta serpiente rondando tan cerca.

-Buenos dias- digo de manera que mi voz es apenas audible

-No tenga miedo señorita everdeen no pienso hacerle nada malo solo si usted promete no mentirme-dice mirandome directamente a los ojos no es común que tenga miedo pero no es miedo por mi sino por lo que es capaz de hacer

-No voy a mentirle, y por favor llámeme katniss- digo pero ahora con un tono de voz mas firme

-Eso es lo que creí katniss, bueno creo que se preguntara cual es el motivo de porque estoy aqui ¿no?- como sabe que es lo que estoy pensando creo que si soy tan predecible como dice haymicth

-Sí, me podría explicar-espero no haber sido muy directa

-Simple katniss vengo a decirle que muchos creen que su truquito de las bayas en los juegos fue mas un acto de rebelión que de amor-amor esa palabra rebota en mi cabeza ¿En realidad amo a peeta?

-Claro que fue un acto de amor señor presidente-digo un poco alterada

-Eso es lo que piensan todos los capitolinos, pero en ciertos distritos ha sido una incitación para iniciar una rebelión-entonces lo que vi en la television un dia que visite la casa de Madge es cierto pero crei que era un mensaje exclusivo para el alcalde ¿Porque me lo estara diciendo a mi?

-¿Que esta tratando de decir?- pregunto tratando de parecer lo mas confundida posible.

En eso la puerta se abre es el agente de la paz

-Señor la señora everdeen pregunta que si no quiere un poco de té con galletas-pregunta como si estuviera molesto por algo

-¡Por supuesto! Digale que pase- dice muy entusiasmado.

Al momento que entra mi madre y coloca la bandeja con el té y las galletas me mira preocupada pero yo le regreso una mirada tranquilizante la cual funciona

-Me retiro- dice mi madre mas tranquila.

Tomo una de las galletas y la miro detenidamente y solo una persona es capaz de decorar una galleta de manera tan detallada 'peeta' hasta que una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Me alegra de que alguien recuerde que los presidentes tambien necesitamos comer-dice tratando de parecer gracioso lo cual solo me irrita, se da cuenta de que estoy viendo la galleta

-Que ricas estan las galletas ¿Su madre las hizo?-pregunta aunque creo que ya sabe la respuesta

-Peeta- es lo unico que logro responder poque de tan solo pensar que esta serpiente podria hacerle algo malo hace que me irrite y al mismo tiempo me ponga un poco triste

-Oh pues mis felicitaciones ¿Por cierto como ha estado su enamorado?-

-Bien-es lo unico que respondo aunque gustaria responderle "que le importa como este"- Aun no comprendo lo que antes me queria decir

-Lo que trato de decirle Katniss es que tendra que parecer la adolesente loca de amor que no podria vivir sin el amor de su vida que hizo parecer en los juegos y para lograrlo en la gira de la victoria la cual va a ser mas larga de lo normal-

-Perdon por la interrupción señor pero como que mas larga de lo normal-

-No importa Katniss y con mas larga de lo normal me refiero que en lugar de 2 dias por distrito sera una semana por distrito asi que durara 3 meses en total, creo que es mas que suficiente para convencer y controlar a los distritos- hace una pausa un poco incomoda diria yo

-Y lo mas importante convencerme a mi-

Dice saliendo por la puerta del estudio

- No tendre que convencerlo porque me acabo de dar cuenta que en realidad estoy enamorada de peeta- digo para mi misma

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se aceptan quejas y sugerencias

y gracias por agregar a sus favoritos mi historia

Espero mañana actualizar la historia.

BYE Atte: Luciaeverdeen


	3. Diciendo lo que siento

DICIENDO LO QUE SIENTO

Espero que les guste este capitulo nos leemos abajo

- No tendre que convencerlo porque me acabo de dar cuenta que en realidad estoy enamorada de peeta- digo para mi misma.

Llego a la sala donde encuentro a mi madre ayudando a prim a hacer su tarea.

-¿Que queria el presidente?- dicen mi madre y prim al mismo tiempo, pero no puedo decirles lo que me dijo el presidente porque eso solo serviría para preocuparlas

-Nada, el presidente siempre visita a los vencedores antes de la gira de la victoria para felicitarlos antes que nadie- lo digo lo mas natural que puedo.

-oh yo creía que te iba a hacer algo malo Katniss- dice prim preocupada

-No patito no me van a hacer nada malo- por lo menos a mi no pero a ustedes sí, si no cumplo con lo que me dijo el presidente Snow, pienso.

-Bueno ¿Que quieren para cenar?- pregunta mi madre tratando de cambiar de tema

-Lo que tu quieras hacer mamá-digo porque realmente no tengo mucha hambre despues de lo que acaba de pasar

-Yo opino lo mismo- dice prim

-Mamá voy a salir un rato asi que van a tener que cenar sin mi, pero no te preocupes comeré después de que regrese-

-Pero ¿A que lugar vas?- Pregunta mi madre un poco nerviosa

-A ningun lugar en especifico solo voy a ir a caminar un rato a la plaza-contesto pero noto que prim me mira como si supiera que estoy mintiendo y en realidad si lo estoy porque no voy a ir a la plaza sino mas bien a la casa de peeta, pero por suerte mi madre si me cree

-Bueno hija no te metas en problemas y regresa temprano-

-Claro mamá- Salgo de la casa y voy en camino a la plaza, cuando escucho que mi madre cierra la puerta, giro y voy corriendo a la casa de peeta para por fin decirle lo que siento por el. Cuando llego a la puerta de su casa la toco pero como veo que no hay respuesta la toco de nuevo, como veo que no hay respuesta decido marcharme, estoy a medio camino cuando escucho que abren la puerta.

-Hola Katniss ¿Que deseas?-pregunta peeta y su pregunta me hace estremecerme un poco.

-Peeta tengo algo muy importante que decirte-respondo un poco nerviosa, pero que me pasa esto nunca me habia pasado con ninguna persona y menos frente a un chico

-Claro pero por favor pasa a la casa para que podamos conversar mas a gusto- responde peeta dulcemente.

Pasamos a su casa la cual es identica a la mia ¿Los que diseñaron estas casas no querian hacerlas diferentes o por no tener que diseñar mas?, que mas da, a lo que vine es a decirle a peeta todo lo que siento por el no a comparar su casa con la mia

-¿Quieres un poco de té?- me pregunta despues de que nos sentamos en la sala

-Claro si no es mucha molestia- respondo y siento como me sonrojo, como odio que me pase esto,peeta se retira a la cocina y al poco tiempo regresa con una bandeja con té frio y unos panquesitos de queso mis favoritos

-¿Que era lo que me querias decir Katniss?- Yo solo siento como se me atora un poco de pan en la garganta al momento en que me pregunta

-¡Katniss! ¿Estas bien?- me dice peeta asustado

-Si-digo mientras tomo un poco de té para pasarme el pedazo de pan- solo se me atoro in poco de pan en la garganta- digo sin ninguna importancia

-Pero katniss como puedes decir eso como si fuera una cosa sin Importancia- dice un poco molesto

-Bueno,ya estoy mejor y yo venía a decirte algo muy importante-digo un poco irritada

-¿Que es?-dice mas tranquilo

-Lo que venía a decirte era... ¡TE AMO PEETA MELLARK!- digo emocionada y un poco avergonzada.

Peeta me mira como si no entendiera lo que le acabo de decir

-Peeta que pasa-digo pasando mi mano frente a su rostro

-Katniss ¿Es cierto lo que me acabas de decir?- su pregunta me hiere un poco

-si- respondo un poco triste, como veo que no todavia no comprende -Buenas noches Peeta- le digo, asi que decido retirarme de su casa. Ya estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando siento que me toman la cintura por detrás, me giro y veo a mi chico del pan con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que se le quieren escapar

-Katniss no sabes cuanto tiempo he soñado con este momento- justo cuando termina la frase me da un tierno y profundo beso y me hace sentir esa sensación que he sentido una sola vez, la cual me hace desear un segundo beso.

-Y tu no sabes lo tonta que me siento por no haberme dado cuenta antes- digo y ahora siento que voy a llorar

-No tu no eres tonta y nunca los seras- me dice mientras me limpia una lagrima que se escapo de mis ojos. Ahora la que le da un beso soy yo.

-Tengo otra cosa que decirte- le digo pero me da miedo lo que vaya a pensar acerca de esto- El presidente Snow vino esta tarde a visitarme-noto que se tensa un poco y decido contarle todo lo que paso, cuando termino de explicarle solo me responde una cosa.

-Tenemos que hablar con haymitch- dice en un tono serio

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••

¡HOLA! mis amados lectores agradezco sus comentarios los cuales solo me inspiran para seguir esta historia.

BYE Atte Luciaeverdeen


	4. Ideando un plan

IDEANDO UN PLAN

HOLA LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA

-Tenemos que hablar con haymitch- dice en un tono serio

Salimos de la casa de peeta tomados de la mano, no nos importa lo que la gente piense acerca de nosotros ya que al fin y al cabo somos los tragicos amantes del distrito 12.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Haymitch esta como pensábamos, la puerta abierta, toda la casa sucia y cuando digo sucia esta de verdad sucia y Haymitch tirado en la mesa llena de vomito y licor y esta con una botella en la mano y un cuchillo en la otra. Tratamos de despertarlo pero como despertarlo de manera sutil no funciona tenemos que despertarlo de la manera que mas odia.

-No funciona-digo frustrada a peeta

-En un momento vuelvo-peeta me mira un poco confundido mientras yo levanto una botella vacía, la enjuago y la lleno con agua para luego arrojársela encima a haymitch.

El se levanta arrojando la botella contra la pared y acuchillando al aire, en ese momento peeta me jala de un brazo para posteriormente abrazarme para protegerme de cualquier cosa que haymitch sea capaz de hacer mientras reacciona.

-Pero... Que te pasa preciosa ¿Porque me arrojaste agua encima?- dice mientras se limpia la cara con una manga de su camisa.

Me suelto de los brazos de peeta aunque no quiera para poder responderle

-Fue la unica opcion que me quedaba para poder despertarte por si no lo sabias tienes el sueño pesado- digo enojada

-Sí, ya se que tengo el sueño pesado pero no es motivo para que me bañes con agua fria y me de pulmonia-dice enojado

- ¿Entonces como quieres que te despierte?-digo irritada

-De cualquier otra forma, como el panadero el si me despierta sin que este apunto de darme pulmonia-dice un poco mas cuando esta a punto de decir otra cosa Peeta hace un sonido como de estarse aclarando la garganta, lo cual sorprende a Haymitch el cual creo que no se habia dado cuenta de su prescencia.

-¿Que estabas diciendo de mi?- dice Peeta burlonamente

-Que tu eres capaz de despertarme sin que me causes pulmonía-dice un poco ofendido porque comúnmente el se burla de nosotros y no nosotros de el.

-¿Solo vinieron a mi casa a despertarme y burlarse de mi? Por que si es asi pueden irse ya

-No venimos solo a eso- decimos Peeta y yo al mismo tiempo

-Ah entonces vinieron a decirme que hicieron ya saben que y no quieren asumir las consecuencias de sus actos- dice burlonamente, algo me dice que nos quiere cobrar lo que le hicimos hace un momento, y gracias a su comentario siento que me ruborizo y me avergüenzo asi que no puedo articular palabras para responderle asi que es Peeta quien responde por los dos.

-No es a eso a lo que venimos- dice avergonzado

-¿Entonces a que vinieron- dice Haymitch un poco mas serio

-A decirte que el presidente Snow vino a visitarme a mi casa solo para amenazarme- digo seriamente

-¡¿QUE SNOW VINO A TU CASA DICES?¡-grita enojado y despues unas palabrotas que yo no conocia, lo que mas me sorprende es como reacciono Haymitch despues de lo que le dije.

Despues de unos minutos dice

-¿A que fue a tu casa?-dice ya mas relajado.

-Fue a mi casa a explicarme que no le parecio lo de las bayas en los juegos porque segun el no parecia un acto de amor lo cual si lo era, parecia mas bien un acto de rebelion. Segun los capitolinos si creyeron que fuera un acto de amor, pero en algunos distritos fue un acto de rebelion. Asi que para convencer a los distritos que hice los de las bayas como un acto de amor porque no podia vivir sin el amor de mi vida la gira de la victoria se va a alargar para que dure 3 meses y lo mas importante poder CONVENCERLO A EL y si no lo logro me amenazo con que iba a hacerle daño a todas las personas que quiero y conosco y eso es todo lo que me dijo- cuando termino peeta me toma de la mano lo cual me hace que me sienta mas segura despues de lo que acabo de decir.

-Vamos a tener que hacer un plan- dice Haymitch pensativo

-¿A que te refieres?-dice Peeta lo cual me alegra porque yo tampoco entendi lo que Haymitch quiere decir.

-Me refiero a que hay que hacer un plan en que muestren lo enamorados que estan lo cual no sera problema-dice mientas señala nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Vamos a la cocina a ver que ideas tenemos acerca del plan, pasan las horas y recuerdo que prometi a mi madre que iba a llegar temprano a la casa par cenar, volteo y miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que son las 11:00 de la noche asi que decido que voy a ir a mi casa a avisarles a mi madre y a Prim que estoy aqui y que voya regresar tarde a la casa para que no se preocupen.

-Ahorita vuelvo-digo mientas me levanto del comedor

-¿A donde vas ?-dicen peeta y haymitch al mismo tiempo

-Voy a mi casa a decirles a mi madre y a Prim que estoy aqui para que no se preocupen-digo mientras voy hacia la puerta.

-¿Por que no les hablas por telefono?- dice Peeta mientras se levanta del comedor lara alcanzarme

-Creo que eso no va a funcionar chico porque en una de mis borracheras arranque el telefono de la pared-dice Haymitch despreocupado.

-Entonces te acompaño- dice Peeta cuando estoy apunto de salir.

-No mejor quedate aqui con haymitch para que sigan ideando un plan- le digo y despues le doy un beso rapido en los labios para salir en camino a mi casa.

Cuando llego a mi casa encuentro a mi madre sentada en el comedor y a Prim acostada en la sala.

-Katniss ¿Me podrías decir donde estabas?-dice mi madre enojada.

-Estaba en la casa de Haymitch con el y Peeta-digo secamente.

-¿Porque estabas allá despues de que me dijiste que ibas a ir a caminar en la plaza?-dice aun enojada.

-Porque despues de caminar en la plaza decidí pasar a su casa a ver como estaba-digo mientras cargo a Prim para llevarla a su habitacion.

-Entonces ¿Que hacias alla tan tarde si nadamas ibas a vistarlo para ver como estaba?-dice muy enojada

-Estabamos hablando cosas de la gira de la victoria y ¿Desde cuando te estas preocupando de lo que hago o no hago?, por cierto voy allegar mas tarde asi que no me esperes despierta- Digo mientras salgo por la puerta y la cierro de un portazo.

Cuando llego a casa de Haymitch escucho lo que estan diciendo.

-Chico es la unica forma para lograr lo que quieren-dice Haymitch en un tono consolador

-Si ya se que es la unica forma y yo siempre soñe con ese momento pero no queria que fuera de forma publica sino mas bien privada-Dice Peeta tristemente

-Lo se chico, lo quieras o no vas a tener que pedirle matrimonio en una de las cenas de la gira de la victoria-dice Haymitch secamente

-Claro que quiero pero no se como ella se lo vaya a tomar-dice Peeta desilusionado.

!QUE APARTE DE QUE MOSTRARON EN TELEVISION COMO ME MORIA DE HAMBRE AHORA TAMBIEN VOY A TENER QUE CASARME CON LA PERSONA QUE AMO,lo cual me gusta PERO NO DE FORMA PUBLICA PARA QUE TODO EL PAIS LO VEA ,pero si es la unica forma con la que las personas que quiero y conosco esten a salvo voy a tener que casarme con Peeta.

-Lo hare si es la unica forma de salvarlos a ustedes y a todos los demas-digo mientras entro a la cocina.

Haymitch y peeta me miran con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

BUENO QUE LES DIGO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA.

ASI QUE AUN SE ACEPTAN QUEJAS Y SUJERENCIAS (espero que sean mas de las segundas)NO SE CREAN AMBAS SSRRVIRIAN PARA SABER EN QUE MEJORAR EN LA HISTORIA PARA QUE SEA MAS EMOCIONANTE PARA USTEDES.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	5. Preparándome para la gira

PREPARANDOME PARA LA GIRA

HOOOOOOOOOLA PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ESQUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO ESTUVE SIN INTERNET Y NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR HASTA EL DIA DE HOY

Hace una semana que el presidente Snow vino a visitarme y amenazarme, también desde que decidimos Peeta y yo vamos a tener que casarnos frente a todo Panem lo cual no nos parece muy buena idea, asi que Peeta va a pedirme matrimonio en la entrevista del distrito 10.

Estoy en el bosque solo para despejar mi mente ya que todavía me preocupa que la boda no convensca a los distritos y a el presidente ¿Qué será capaz de hacerme? ¿Me hara los mismo que a Haymitch? ¿O algo peor? . Estoy unos minutos mas perdida en mis pensamientos ,cuando recuerdo que tengo que volver a mi casa temprano ya que tengo que estar antes de que mi equipo de preparación llegue para estar presentable para la gira de la victoria, tendrán que hacer milagros con mi rostro ya que no he dormido bien desde que llegue al distrito gracias a las pesadillas que tengo a diario, ya no son las mismas que tenia antes de los juegos donde veía morir a mi padre gracias a esa explosión en la mina, ahora son mucho peores en las que veo como mueren de diferentes maneras todos los que participamos en los juegos, como cuando no pude rescatar a Rue atravesada por una lanza ahora veo como muere gracias a que Cato y los profesionales la capturaron o de otras maneras mucho perores las cuales no quiero mencionar porque de solo recordalas me hace sentir culpable de su muerte, pero esas no son las que mas preocupan, las que son es en donde veo morir a Peeta de maneras muy sádicas y crueles, como desangrado, mutilado por mutos, o hasta que yo misma soy la que lo mato. Todas las noches es una pesadilla nueva y más espantosa que las anteriores, despierto gritando y sudando ,Prim es la que me despierta cuando estoy en medio de mis pesadillas y trata de tranquilizarme y hacerme dormir lo cual no funciona ya que después de que me despierto es imposible poder recuperar el sueño.

Llego a mi casa y veo que no han llegado asi que decido darme un baño antes de que llegen y ellos me lo den ya que aún no me gusta que me vean desnuda se supone que no me deveria de avergonzar ya que ellos parecen mas niños que adultos pero no me gusta. Mi madre me ayuda a preparar la bañera con unos jabones y aromatizantes que yo no se para que sirven solo se que huelen muy bonito. Acabo de salir del agua y envolverme en una toalla justo cuando mi equipo de preparación irrumpe en el baño.

-¡SORPRESA¡- chillan Flavius, Venia y Octavia al mismo tiempo.

-¡Katniss, tus cejas¡- exclama venia lo cual me da un poco de gracia pero tengo que reprimir la risa porque sino seria muy grosero de mi parte diría Effie.

-Vamos, vamos. Se las puedes arreglar en un segundo, pero ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con estas uñas?-toma una de mis manos y mira mis uñas con un poco de tristeza- De verdad, Katniss, podias haberme dejado algo con que trabajar.

Miro mi otra mano y veo que si es cierto me he mordido las uñas la ultima semana que ya están hasta la raíz y todas disparejas a decir verdad están horribles.

-Lo siento- no me había puesto a pensar cuanto les podría afectar.

Flavius levanta un mechon de mi cabello lo mira detenidamente y finalmente dice -¿te ha tocado alguienj esto desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?-me pregunta de una manera muy seria- Recuerda que te pedi que no te hicieras nada en el pelo-.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- en realidad no me había hecho nada mas que mi habitual trenza. Me hace no se cuantas cosas en el cuerpo y el cabello que al final mi piel queda suave como la seda y mi cabello muy sedoso, cuando terminan entra mi madre

-Cinna me dijo que les explicara como se hace el peinado que le hice a Katniss el dia de la cosecha-dice mi madre mientras me hace una parte del peinado y luego mi equipo de manera respetuosa intenta hacérmelo hasta que por fin les sale bien le dan las gracias a mi madre por explicarles como se hace, luego llega Cinna con mi vestimenta la cual es un abrigo de piel con una bufanda y un pantalón café.

-¿Se supone que yo diseñe esto?- según todos los vencedores deben de tener un talento y todo este tiempo estuve tratando de encontrar uno y en lo único que soy buena es en la caza furtiva y no creo que eso cuente como talento asi que Cinna me dijo que me apoyaría a desarrollar mi ''talento''.

-Si así que vístete para que les expliques a las cámaras lo que has diseñado y cual es el motivo-dice mientras me ayuda a vestirme .

-Pero yo no se que hago o cual es mi inspiración- digo con cara de que no comprendo nada.

-Toma estas tarjetas y léelas fuera de cámara para que te des una idea de lo que debes decir o apréndetelas lo que se haga mas fácil-dice mientras me entrega una pila de tarjetas donde esta escrito todo lo que me acaba de decir Cinna.

Bajo a la sala donde están todos los trajes que yo ''diseñe'', explico ,lo que dice en las cartas y digo fraces como ''Es muy bonito verdad'' o '' ¿ que opinan de este? Entre otros, cuando acaban de entrevistarme literalmente me corren de la sala asi que me dirijo a la cocina donde Cinna me pone un abrigo y un par de orejeras y dice – Pondras de nuevo de moda las orejeras- después de que me las coloca me doy de que odio las orejeras por que solo sirven para que no escuche bien y después de que casi me quedo sorda en los juegos quiero escuchar todo lo que me sea posible pero no puedo decirle que no a Cinna así que me las dejo puestas.

Minutos mas tarde las cámaras salen al patio para grabar mi encuentro con Peeta, aunque no me guste la idea que nos graben, pero si la idea de encontrarme con Peeta ya que en todo el día no lo he visto. Cuando me avisan que ya puedo salir, salgo y veo a Peeta salir de su casa corro hacia el para darle un abrazo y un beso, cuando llego a el caemos sobre la nieve ya que todavía no puede controlar su pierna artificial, no nos importa ya que cai encima de el, le doy un largo y tierno beso el cual me corresponde de inmediato.

Luego de que grabaran nuestro encuentro romántico nos vamos al tren para dirigirnos al distrito 11.

-¡Asi damos comienzo oficialmente a la gira de la victoria¡- exclama Effie entusiasmada.

PERDON, PERDON Y UN MILLON DE VECES MAS PERDON, PERO ESQUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO TUVE PROBLEMAS CON EL INTERNET (ya se que lo dije al principio) PERO SI QUIEREN ARROJENME A LOS MUTOS SE QUE ME LO MERESCO ASÍ QUE PARA RECOMPENSAR ALOMEJOR HOY SUBO OTRO CAPITULO PARA RECUPERAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO O MAÑANA SUBO DOS NOSE LO QUE PUEDA HACER PERO PROMETO QUE HARE ALGUNA DE ESTAS COSAS

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	6. Distrito 11

DISTRITO 11

HOLA LES PIDO UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA…

Estamos en camino al distrito 11 donde tendré que ver a la familia de la pequeña Rue la niñita la cual no pude salvar en los juegos, de solo recordarla me da un poco de tristeza y culpabilidad, junto con sus gritos que pedían que la salvara. Sigo un rato encerrada en mi habitación hasta que tocan la puerta.

-¡hoy será un dia muy muy importante¡, así que ven a tomar tu desayuno-dice Effie atravez de la puerta.

-Ya voy-digo mientras me levanto de la cama.

Cuando llego al comedor encuentro a Portia, Cinna, Haymitch y a Peeta sentados tomando el desayuno.

-Hasta que apareces preciosa- dice mientras yo tomo asiento junto a Peeta –Ya me iba a comer tu deayuno, solo que alguien no me dejo- dice mientras le dirige a Peeta una de sus típicas miradas asesinas.

-Gracias-digo dirigiéndome a Peeta.

Pasamos el desayuno platicando acerca de lo que vamos a hacer en el distrito 11, a la cual no presto mucha atención hasta que la voz de Effie me sorprende- Katniss querida ya tienes el discurso que vas a decir- ay eso discurso es lo que mas me tiene preocupada ¿Cómo voy a decir unas palabras en nombre de Tresh y Rue sin quedarme sin palabras al momento de querer escribirlas en una hoja de papel o tenerlo pero sin ningún sentido gracias a que yo nunca he sido buena con las palabra, yo siempre expreso lo que quiero decir o siento con mis acciones y gestos pero nunca de manera escrita o hablada, así que le miento- Si según mi punto de vista esta bien hecho- digo un poco nerviosa.

-De acuerdo ahora ve a tu habitacion para que tu Flavius, Venia y octavia te preparen para tu bienvenida el distrito-

-Claro-

Cuando llego a mi habitación ya esta mi equipo de preparación esperándome para arreglarme como ''toda una vencedora digna'' según ello yo solo me limito a escurcharlos hablar o me pierdo en mis pensamentos solo para no hacerlos sentir mal yo solo asiento o respondo ''si, no ,que gran noticia'' luego llega Cinna con un hermoso vestido naranja vestido naranja con hojas de otoño pintadas. Pienso en lo mucho que le gustara a Peeta ya que ese es su color favorito. Recuerdo cuando me lo dijo…..

FLASHBACK.

Acababa de gritarle a Effie después de que se pusiera histérica ya que habíamos tenido un pequeño percance al momento de salir del distrito 12 lo cual fue que hubo una falla en el motor del tren, así que comenzo a reorganizar todo el horario como para el resto de nuestras vidas lo cual termino culmando mi paciencia así que le grite de una manera muy cortes así que después Sali corriendo por la puerta trasera del tren para salir huyendo pero pensé en lo que podía pasar si lo hacia y tampoco pude porque no llegaría muy lejos sin un arco así que decidi sentarme en el pasto para contemplar la hierva pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuche que alguien venia así que supuse que era Haymitch para decirme que tenia que disculparme con Effie así que dije-No estoy de humor para un sermón-

-Sere breve- dijo Peeta mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Pense que eras Haymitch-

-Solo quería hablar contigo y preguntarte algo ¿No te parece raro que me hayas dicho que me amas y que eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida por salvarme…,pero no tengo ni idea cual es tu color favorito?-dice un poco triste.

-Verde-respondi sonriendo-¿ Y el tuyo?

-Naranja-

-¿Naranja? ¿Cómo el pelo de Effie?- respondo recordando los colores que usa Effie en su pelo todos son muy chillones y artificiales.

-Un poco mas apagado. Mas como… una puesta de sol-dice mientras mira al horizonte donde apenas el sol se estaba poniendo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me miro en el espejo de cuepo completo que esta al lado de la puerta del baño y veo que es u vestido corto lo cual me molesta por que no me gusta mostrar mis piernas especialmente mis rodillas pero según Cinna se me ve muy bien lo cual yo solo afirmo con la cabeza para evitar decirle las palabrotas en las que estoy pensando por obligarme a mostrar mis piernas.

-¿Lista? Me preguntan Haymitch y Effie atravez de la puerta lo cual me parece muy extraño que estén ,los dos juntos en un mismo lugar sin estar gritándose o tratando de matarse.

-Si, solo le voy a poner los accesorios y ya va a estar lista-responde Cinna.

-No me gusta usar accesorios- digo como una niña pequeña.

- claro pero no era necesario que actuaras como una niña haciendo berrinche- dice Cinna sonriendo.-Vamos para que vayas a recibir tu medalla y des tu discurso.

Vamos a la plaza que esta llena de gente la cual solo representa una parte de la población de este distrito porque es el que tiene la mayor población en todo Panem incluso mas que en ele mismo capitolio donde la gente no muere de hambre.

Cuando estamos arriba del techo donde vamos a recibir las medallas los habitantes empiezan a aplaudir mas a la fuerza que por gusto, también alcanzo a ver las plataformas que siempre colocan a los lados posteriores donde ahí se sientan las familias de los tributos muertos por lo tanto veo a la familia de Tresh que solo es una anciana y a una chica alata y musculosa la cual imagino que es su hermana y del lado de la familia de Rue veo a sus padres con el dolor todavía vivo en su cara, a sus cinco hermanos, los cuales se parecen tanto a ella, con sus figuras ligeras y sus luminosos ojos castaños. Son como una bandada de pajaritos oscuros.

Nos entregan las medallas y llega el momento que he estado temiendo el momento de convencer a los distritos. Peeta cumple su parte de la respuesta y yo solo consigo mover mis labios para tener que concluir el discurso que esta dando nuestras ganancias estoy tan nerviosa que no escucho lo que dice hasta….

-Les daremos un mes de nuestras ganancias por el resto de nuestras vidas, para agradecerles por haber tenido unos hijos tan maravillosos- dice seguro

Yo volteo a ver a las familias la cuales están boquiabiertas por lo que acaban de escuchar yo también estoy sorprendida ya que esto puede ser peligroso ya que si esto es mal entendido ya estamos dados por muertos, volteo a verlo y eboza una triste sonrisa. Escucho a Haymitch decir ''podría ser mucho peor'', después de unos segundos de analizar lo que acaba de pasar entiendo que eso dinero los podría a ayudar a no pasar hambre así que para que Peeta entienda que esa ide a es perfecta decido darle un beso rápido para que entienda que o hizo nada malo solo quiere ayudarlos, después de que se lo doy me mira sorprendido y yo le digo ''gracias'' al oído. Esta a punto de acabar la ceremonia cuando grito.

-¡ESPEREN¡-doy un paso hacia adelante –Esperen por favor, quiero dar las gracias a los tributos del ditrito 11, solo hable con Tresh una sola vez, lo suficiente para que me perdonara la vida. Aunque no lo conocía, siempre lo respete. Por su fuerza, por negarse a jugar unos términos que no fuesen los suyos. Los profesionales querían que se uniese a ellos desde el principio pero el no quiso. Lo respetaba por eso- volteo a ver al lado de la familia de Tresh y veo que la anciana esboza una sombra de una sonrisa. La gente guarda silencio lo cual me preocupa un poco –Sin embargo, me parece que si conoci a Rue. Todas la cosa bellas me la recuerdan. La veo en la flores que crecen en la predera junto a mi casa. La veo en los sinsajos que cantan en los arboles. Y, sobretodo, la veo en mi hermana Prim-volteo a ver a la familia de Rue los cuales me miran contentos por las palabras que dije acerca de su hija- gracias por sus hijos- digo y luego veo hacia la multitud –Y gracias por el pan-

Veo a la multitud que esta callada lo cual espero que se un silencio bueno. Minutos despues escucho que alguien siva la melodía de cuatro notas de Rue, identifico de donde proviene y veo que fue un anciano, lo siguiente que pasa es demasiado rápido, unos agentes de la paz toman al anciano por ambos brazos y lo arrastran hasta el centro de la plataforma, están a punto de darle un balazo cuando doy una patada a la mano del agente de la paz para evitar que se lo de y me dice.

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo señorita Everdeen?- dice enojado y sobándose la mano donde le di la patada

-Defendiendo a este anciano-digo en tono retador

-Katniss…-dice Peeta

-Ahora no Peeta- digo enojada, volteo a verlo, cuando giro hacia el agente de la paz me da un puñetazo en la quijada, gracias a la fuerza de este me caigo al suelo.

-¡KATNISS¡- dice Peeta asustado y ayudándome a levantarme junto con Haymitch.

-Auch- es lo único que logro decir mientrar me toco el labio y siento que me escurre sangre del mismo.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- dice Haymitch muy enojado, mientras Peeta me ayuda a limpiarme la sangre.

-Porque estaba retándome y también para que se le quite que no debe de darle patadas en la mano a un agente de la paz-

Ese comentario que hace enojar tanto que volteo y alcanzo a darle un puñetazo en la cara y una patada también en la cara, antes de que entre Peeta y Haymitch me lleven hacia adentro del edificio de justicia casi cargando hacia un cuarto en el piso superior .

-PRECIOSA ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?- dice Haymitch gritándome.

-Estaba enojada por lo estaba apunto de hacer ese hombre- digo sin ninguna importancia y colocándome un poco de hielo que me había traido Peeta.

-Si pero gracias a eso acabas de condenar tu estúpida vida si es que la valoras, así que vas a tener que hacer algo para bien que cambie lo que acabas de hacer-dice secamente

-claro que lo voy a hacer y si valoro mi ''estupida'' vida así que ya se me ocurrirá algo que hacer-digo fastidiada.

Lo que resto de la visita en el distrto hice todo lo que podía para que olvidran lo que paso el primer dia lo cual creo que funciono o eso es lo que creo.

Ahora nos dirigimos al distrito 10 que es en donde Peeta me pedirá matrimonio.

OTRAVEZ PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ESQUE ESTOS DIAS TUVE EXAMENES ASÍ QUE POR ESTAR ESTUDIANDO NO PODIA ESCRIBIR, PERO BUENO CREO QUE ESO A NADIE LE IMPORTA LO QUE IMPORTA ESQUE YA PUDE ESCRIBIR Y GRACIAS A QUE HOY ESTABA INSPIRADA EL CAPITULO FUE MUY LARGO PARA COMPENSAR LOS DIAS QUE NO ESCRIBI, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS LO CUALES ME INSPIRAN Y ME DAN IDEAS PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO GRACIAS.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	7. La propuesta

LA PROPUESTA

HOLA LAMENTO LA TARDANZA NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.

Me despierto en mi habitacion del tren después de haber tenido una horrible pesadilla la cual no quiero y no puedo recordar así que voy al baño donde me doy un baño me arreglo y me coloco un fastidioso aparato que consiste en unos ganchos y unas ligas que tengo que poner en mis muelas ya que me quebré la mandíbula (N/A: no creo que eso existe de verdad o si existen sirvan para eso) gracias al golpe que recibi del agente de la paz en el distrito 11.

FLASHBACK

Después decirle a Haymitch que si valoraba mi ''estupida'' vida como dijo el un fuerte dolor que invadio la parte de la mandíbula era tan fuerte que cai al piso ya que estaba parada o aguantando el dolor. Me coloque una mano en la mandíbula y trate de disimularlo haciendo como si se me hubiera caído un arete aunque en realidad no estaba usando pero soy tan mala mentirosa que Peeta y Haymitch se dieron cuenta.

-¿ Que te sucede Katniss?- pregunto Peeta confundido y acercándose hacia donde estoy.

-Nada solo se me cayo un arete-dije pasando mis manos por el piso lo cual fue una mala idea ya que cuando quite la mano de mi mandíbula el dolor se volvió mas agudo e hice una mueca de dolor.

-No nos podras engañar preciosa ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo mirándome a los ojos lo cual me puso muy nerviosa, así que decido decir la verdad.

- Me duele mucho mi mandíbula- dije mientras volvia a colocar mi mano en la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No se, tal vez será porque un agente de la paz acaba de darme un puñetazo en la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas- dije sarcástica y secamente, aunque ya no pude aguantar mas el dolor y termine desmayandome.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo despues de eso es a Effie chillando mil cosas a Peeta y Haymitch.

Llego ala habitacion en la cual mi equipo me va a arreglar para la entrevista de esta noche la cual es donde Peeta me pedira matrimonio, por una parte me gusta la idea de casarme con el pero otra desea salir huyendo lo cual solo provocaria problemas a todas las personas que conosco y especialmente a las que quiero, asi que tengo que armarme de valor.

Estoy lista con un vestido color celeste con blanco, que es abierto por enfrente hasta la arriba de la rodilla y atras es como una especie de cola, el cual con cada vez que me muevo pareciera como si caminara por el cielo, me encanta el vestido el cual solo puede ser obra de Cinna pero el insiste en que diga a las camaras que yo lo diseñe y cree asi que para no herir sus sentimientos asiento con la cabeza.

Cuando estoy en la sala de la casa en donde nos estamos quedando escucho unos pasos que provienen de las escaleras y volteo a ver que son: Peeta, Haymitch y Effie.

-Wow- Dice Peeta mientras me mira de una forma un poco extraña la cual me da un poco de escalofrío.

-Que bien te vez preciosa- Dice Haymitch con su tipico tono sarcastico.

-Si es cierto Katniss te vez hermosa- Dice Effie

-Si pero creo que este- dice Haymitch señalando a Peeta -piensa otra cosa la cual no nos ha querido decir-

Veo como Peeta se sonroja un poco y creo que yo tambien, cuando estoy a punto de reclamarle a Haymitch, cuando Cinna me llama.

-Katniss aqui estan los zapatos ya los encontre junto con las ligas transparentes para que te las pongas y ya no se te noten tanto.

-Ya voy- Camino hacia donde esta Cinna y escucho como Effie grita de asombro y volteo y recuerdo que el vestido hace que paresca que estoy caminando en el cielo.

Estamos en la parte de atras del escenario donde Caesar Flickerman nos va a entrevistar. Pasa la entrevista y como yo no soy buena con las palabras solo respondo " si, no, talvez y me encanta" asi que dejo que Peeta responda por ambos, justo cuando Caesar pregunta que cuales son nuestros planes para el futuro Peeta aprovecha para arrodillarse y decir.

-Katniss Everdeen me harias el honor de ser mi esposa- dice mientras abre una pequeña cajita en la cual hay un anillo que tiene varias piedras de diferentes tonalidades de naranja y rojo asi que cada que lo vez pareciera como si fueran diminutas llamas.

-Claro que acepto- digo entusiasmada mientras me coloca el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo y le doy un beso en los labios el cual despues Peeta me corresponde.

-!Felicidades!- con solo escuchar esa voz recuerdo que esto no es privado sino publico y peor aun que el presidente Snow esta aqui mismo presenciandolo, me da un abrazo y a Peeta un golpe ligero en el hombro.

-Buenas nochas señor presidente si no es mucha molestia ¿Que ase aquí?- Pregunta caesar sorprendido y un poco confundido.

-Vine a felicitar a la feliz pareja y a hacerles una propuesta ¿Que les parece que para cerrar con broche de oro la Gira de la vaictoria no se casan el ultimo dia de la misma en el capitolio?- Pregunta dirigiéndose al publico.

-Si- gritan todos. Asi que lo que menos queria esta pasando mi boda no solo sera televisada sino tambien sera en el peor lugar de todos el capitolio.

Regresamos a la casa solo Peeta y yo, ya que Effie se quedo con el presidente Snow acerca de la dichosa boda y tambien obligo a Haymitch a quedarse con ella al cual no le gusto mucho la idea.

-¿Que te parece si nos casamos de una manera mas privada?- me dice Peeta con una mirada picara.

-¿A que te refieres?- digo ya que no entendi lo que queria decir.

-¿Que si hacemos la ceremonia del tueste?- dice lento y pausado para que yo lo entienda.

-¿Aqui?- pregunto esperando a que la respuesta sea si.

-Si aqui y ahora mismo-

-Entonces acepto- digo mientras me dirijo a la cocina por un poco de pan.

-Solo que va a ser nuestro secreto- dice peeta mientas me rodea la cintura con una mano y nos dirigimos a la chimenea.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo-

Hacemos la ceremonia y despues limpiamos para no dejar rastro acerca de lo que hicimos.

Despues Peeta me levanta y me carga para despues dirigirnos a mi habitacion.

-¿Sera lo mismo pasar por la puerta de la habitacion que la de la casa como dice la tradición?- dice Peeta dudoso

-Yo creo que si- digo mientras le doy un largo beso en los labios mientras entramos a mi habitación el cual despues se vuelve uno mas apasionado el cual me hace desear mas asi que terminamos haciéndonos uno mismo.

-Me encanta que seas mi esposa- Dice Peeta susurrandome al oido.

-A mi me encanta que seas mi esposo-digo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA LA MENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA (CREO QUE YA LO HABIA DICHO) PERO ESQUE TUVE UNOS PEQUEÑOS INCONVENIENTES LOS CUALES CREO QUE NO LES INTERESAN Y APARTE NO TENIA INSPIRACION PERO LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE YA LA VOLVI A TENER Y ESTOY AQUÍ PUBLICANDO.

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.

BESOS: ATTE LUCIAEVERDEEN


	8. La boda

La boda

**HOLA NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

**Estoy en mi habitación contemplando la vista del capitolio esta habitación me da escalofríos porque es la misma en la cual dormía antes de los juegos, sí, estoy en el centro de entrenamiento, de todos los lugares que hay en el capitolio tuve que quedarme aqui, pero algo me dice que esto fue idea del Presidente Snow para hacer que cambie de opinión acerca de la boda y salga corriendo, utilice eso como pretexto y termine convertida en avox, pero esta muy equivocado por que si cree que soy tan cobarde o estúpida para hecerlo, no lo haré ya que no quiero que le hagan daño a todas las personas que conosco y que en realidad amo a Peeta ya que se lo demostre el dia en el que me propuso matrimonio y terminamos haciendo la ceremonia del tueste y tambien me entregue a el asi que todas las noches despues de "casarnos" dormiamos juntos ya que era la unica forma en la que ninguno tenia pesadillas.**

**-FELICIDADES- grita mi equipo de preparación que entra a mi habitación como si fuera suya lo cual me incomoda un poco porque quería tener un tiempo a solas para reflexionar de que me pedirá Snow que haga después de la boda.**

**-Gracias- es lo unico que logro decir.**

**-No hay tiempo que perder ya que tenemos el tiempo contado y de hecho ya estamos un poco retrasados- Dice flavius un poco enfadado.**

**-Si, Katniss vamos al baño para preparar tu cuerpo- dice Venia**

**Miro a octavia desde el lugar donde estoy para que me ayude ya que de estos tres solo ella me comprende.**

**-Vamos, te prometo que no tardaremos y no te va a doler- me dice Octavia dándome a entender que no puede hacer nada para ayudarme.**

**Cuando entramos al baño apenas me dan tiempo de quitarme la pijama de seda que traía puesta cuando gritaron. **

**-!KATNISS QUE TE PASO!-chillan los tres al mismo tiempo y no entiendo cual es el motivo ya que lo unico que hago y he tratado de no hacerlo es morderme las uñas.**

**-¿Que pasa?- pregunto para aclarar mis dudas.**

**-¿Como que, que pasa? Has subido de peso Katniss- dice Venia enfadada, y si es cierto he subido un poco de peso estos ultimas semanas ya que en todos los distritos habia cenas y bailes en los cuales comia demasiado, y gracias tambien a que gracias a la gira no he podido hacer ejercicio como cazar.**

**-Oh no me habia percatado de eso- digo tratando de sonar avergonzada.**

**-Si pero no importa podemos colocarte una faja, pero eso será después de darte un baño- Dice Octavia un poco preocupada.**

**Despues de que terminaran de arreglarme el cuerpo y peinarme entra Cina con una bolsa la cual imagino es mi vestido.**

**-Hola- digo dandole un abrazo a mi amigo Cinna.**

**-Hola chica en llamas, ¿Quieres ver tu vestido?- dice Cinna mientras saca de la bolsa un hermoso vestido blanco con mangas largas las cuales llegan hasta el piso, con cintura de avispa, con muchas (creo yo) perlas incrustadas por todo el vestido y con un velo también con perlas alrededor de mismo y la tiara que viene junto con el velo es plateada con también perlas pero mucho mas pequeñas. **

**-Oh Cinna es hermoso, pero no tenias que hacerlo- digo un poco preocupada ya que no me gusta usar algo tan ostentoso.**

**-Claro que tenia que hacerlo ya que el Presidente Snow escogió el diseño- dice mientras me ayuda a ponermelo.**

**Si Snow esta detras de esto tiene algo malo.**

**-Casi lo olvidaba !FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- dice mientras me da un fuerte abrazo.**

**-Gracias, eres el primero que me ha felicitado- digo mientras le devuelvo el abrazo.**

**De repente tocan la puerta y veo que entran... Prim y madre.**

**-!HOLA! !FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KATNISS!- dice mi patito mientras me da un fuerte abrazo.**

**-Hola y gracias patito- digo mientras le doy un abrazo y me doy cuenta de que lleva un vestido celeste el cual se le ve muy bien.**

**-Que hermosa te ves katniss- dice mientras pasa a mi alrededor **

**-Igual que tu patito- digo mientras la tomo de la mano y hago que de una vuelta.**

**-Hija felicidades y también feliz cumpleaños- dice mi madre mientras se acerca a nosotras.**

**-Gracias mamá- digo tratando de ser lo menos fría posible.**

**-Hija antes de que te cases quería pedirte perdón por como reaccione después de que tu padre muriera por esa explosión de mina, se que nunca estuve con ustedes y tuvieron que madurar muy rápido y gracias a eso hoy te vas a casar con 17 años recién cumplidos.**

**-Mamá tu sabes que soy de las que no perdonan, así que te perdono pero nuestra relación nunca será la misma-**

**-Sí hija eso ya lo se, así que para que veas que me arrepiento vine a visitarte antes de la boda para darte esto- dice mientras saca una cajita de madera un poco maltratada por el paso de los años, me la da y cuando la abro veo que hay una hermosa pulsera de plata la cual tiene varios creo que se les dicen dijes de varias plantas como katniss, primroses y dientes de león- Tu padre me la dio en nuestro primer aniversario de bodas y a partir de entonces todos los días me lo ponía junto con el anillo de bodas- si recuerdo haber visto a mi madre con esta pulsera puesta y el mismo día que volvió a la realidad se la quito junto con el anillo y lo guardo en esta misma cajita.**

**-Gracias mamá- digo mientras me la pongo en la muñeca no me importa que no haga juego con el collar y los aretes que me puso mi equipo de preparación y Cinna.**

**Luego tocan la puerta como si no hubiera un mañana.**

**-Preciosa ¿Ya estas lista?- solo una persona me dice preciosa y es capaz de golpear una puerta como si no hubiera un mañana.**

**-Ya estoy lista Haymitch- digo mientras abro la puerta y salgo de la habitación.**

**-Que bien te vez preciosa- dice mientras me ayuda a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la sala.**

**-Gracias y ¿A donde vamos?- creo que es una pregunta tonta ¿Quien no sabe donde va a ser su boda? Pero en realidad no lo se porque nadie me había dicho nada acerca de donde seria la boda.**

**-Será en el salón principal del centro de entrenamiento-dice mientras bajamos en el elevador.**

**El resto del trayecto lo pasamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta del salón. Veo a Cinna a un lado de la misma.**

**-¿Que haces aquí ?- pregunto sorprendida **

**-Yo soy el que te va a entregar en el altar-yo me quedo mirando confundida ya que en nuestro distrito solo vas al edificio de justicia firmas un papel y ya estas "oficialmente casado" según la ley.**

**-Bueno preciosa yo me voy a mi lugar-dice Haymitch mientras desaparece por un pasillo que esta a un lado de la puerta.**

**Espero tomada del brazo de Cinna hasta que escucho una música proveniente de adentro del salón.**

**-¿Lista?- dice Cinna mientras me voltea a ver.**

**Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y justo cuando volteo hacia enfrente veo que las puertas se están abriendo, tomo mas fuerte el brazo de Cinna, mientras caminamos hacia enfrente,voy con la vista baja hasta que Cinna me aprieta un poco el brazo y volteo a ver su mano y me hace una seña para que levante la vista y lo veo ahí esta Peeta mi chico del pan, con el simple hecho de verlo se me olvida que estoy nerviosa, que esto esta siendo transmitido y que Snow esta viéndome justo desde las sillas principales.**

**Cuando llego a su lado me doy cuenta de que lleva puesto un elegante esmoquin con guantes blancos como los que llevan los novios aquí en el capitolio y debo admitir que se ve muy guapo.**

**-Hola, te ves hermosa- Me dice en un susurro.**

**-Y tu muy guapo-digo mientras me sonrojo un poco, agradezco traer el velo para que no vea mi sonrojo.**

**El resto de la ceremonia no presto nada de atención ya que Peeta y yo nos la pasamos dándonos miradas por el rabillo del ojo, hasta que Caesar que era el que la estaba dirigiendo dice.**

**-Peeta Mellark ¿Aceptas a Katniss Everdeen como tu esposa?-**

**-Acepto- dice mi chico del pan.**

**-Katniss Everdeen ¿Aceptas a Peeta Mellark como tu esposo?-**

**-Acepto- digo y siento como se me irritan los ojos por las lagrimas que luchan por salir.**

**Después Peeta levanta el velo que cubre mi rostro y noto que el también tiene los ojos igual que yo.**

**Luego me da un largo y tierno beso uno lleno de amor. **

**Después de tomarnos por lo menos 1000 fotos que ya hasta nos duelen los ojos vemos que en el centro del salón colocaron una gran pista de baile nos quedamos viéndolo unos minutos hasta que una voz muy chillona nos sorprende.**

**-Katniss, Peeta, hagan el baile que inaugura la fiesta- chilla Effie detrás de **

**Nosotros. Nos quedamos viendo a Effie dudosos hasta que literalmente nos empuja al centro de la pista, para que empecemos a bailar una canción lenta la cual es la mas lenta que he escuchado en toda mi vida, de pronto Peeta coloca una de sus manos en mi cintura lo cual me sorprende al principio.**

**-Lo siento-me susurra al oído mientras me atrae mas a el.**

**-No importa- digo colocando mi cabeza en su cuello.**

**Después de acabar el baile la voz del Presidente Snow nos sorprende.**

**-!FELICIDADES SEÑOR Y SEÑORA MELLARK!, es un honor estar aquí presenciando esta hermosa boda- de tan solo escucharlo me dan ganas de vomitar. Así que trato de no prestarle mucha atención, Hasta que escucho que dice.**

**-Escuche que la señorita Ever... digo Mellark que canta muy bonito ¿Es cierto?- Yo me quedo mirándolo fijamente hasta que veo que Peeta me aprieta la mano para que le responda.**

**Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.**

**-Entonces por favor venga a cantar un poco- Cuando estoy en camino hacia donde esta el Presidente Snow, cuando de pronto siento como me toman del hombro, volteo y veo que es Cinna.**

**-Ven tengo que arreglarte el vestido- lo miro dudosa mientras el hace una seña al presidente. Vamos a una habitación en la cual hay varios vestidos y materiales para arreglarlos.**

**-¿Que le paso al vestido?- **

**-Nada solo que por ordenes del presidente tuve que diseñarlo para que quede un poco mas corto, porque creo que quiere que cantes frente a todos- dice mientras quita unos ganchos que no me había dado cuenta que tenia el vestido que están en la parte de enfrente hasta la rodilla y la parte de atrás hasta los tobillos.**

**Yo solo miro que hace Cinna hasta que termina y me dice.**

**-No hagas ninguna locura-**

**-Créeme que me voy a tener que controlar-digo enfadada, después voy hasta una tarima que había al final de la pista y veo que el Presidente Snow me estaba esperando en ese lugar, mientras paso para llegar hasta ahí miro de reojo a Peeta que esta sentado en la mesa de honor jugando preocupadamente con un tenedor, voltea a verme y yo le digo con la mirada que no se preocupe lo cual lo tranquiliza un poco.**

**Llego a la tarima y el Presidente me da el micrófono y me dice**

**-Te gustaría dedicarle una canción a tu esposo- yo solo asiento con la cabeza porque ya se que cantarle.**

**(N/A LA CANCION SE LLAMA HEART BY HEART DE DEMI LOVATO POR SI QUIEREN ESCUCHARLA CON AUDIO)**

**When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for **

**When someone walks into your heart through an open door **

**When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold **

**Don't let go **

**Someone comes into your world **

**Suddenly your world has changed forever **

**No there's no one else's eyes **

**That could see into me **

**No one else's arms can lift **

**Lift me up so high **

**Your love lifts me out of time **

**And you know my heart by heart **

**When you're one with the one you were meant to be find **

**Everything falls in place, all the stars align **

**When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul **

**Don't let go **

**Someone comes into your life **

**It's like they've been in your life forever **

**No there's no one else's eyes **

**That could see into me **

**No one else's arms can lift **

**Lift me up so high **

**Your love lifts me out of time **

**And you know my heart by heart **

**So now we've found our way to find each other **

**So now I found my way, to you **

**No there's no one else's eyes **

**That could see into me **

**No there's no one else's eyes **

**That could see into me **

**No one else's arms can lift **

**Lift me up so high **

**Your love lifts me out of time **

**And you know my heart by heart **

**And you know my heart by heart **

**And you know my heart by heart **

**And you know my heart by heart**

**Después de la canción volteo a ver a Peeta y veo que tiene los ojos vidriosos ya que el siempre ha querido que le cante.**

**-Que bien canta señorita Mellark, que tal si nos canta otra canción-**

**-Si claro, esta canción me gustaría cantarla ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños ya se que muchos no lo sabían así que para festejar la cantare-digo tratando de parecer muy entusiasmada creo que soy muy buena actriz ya que la idea de cantar para ellos no me guata para nada.(N/A LA CANCION SE LLAMA BIRTHDAY DE SELENA GOMEZ POR SI QUIEREN ESCUCHARLA CON AUDIO)**

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**When I party like that **

**Every night's my birthday **

**They dont know, so it's okay **

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**When I party like that **

**Jazz it up, jazz it up **

**Happy as can be, falling into you, falling into me **

**How do you do, calling me the queen, baking cream **

**Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me **

**Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me **

**So yummy **

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**When I party like that **

**Every night's my birthday **

**They dont know, so it's okay **

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**When I party like that **

**Jazz it up, jazz it up **

**Feeling fine and free **

**Crashing into you, crashing into me, so yummy **

**It's all I wanna do, come and dance with me, pretty please **

**Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me **

**Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me **

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**When I party like that **

**Every night's my birthday **

**They dont know, so it's okay **

**Tell em that is my birthday **

**When I party like that.**

**De pronto siento mareada así que después de eso me desmayo.**

**Despierto en mi habitación del tren un poco mareada, veo que aun tengo puesto el vestido, siento que me toman de la mano así que volteo a verla y miro a Peeta que me mira feliz noto que el también aun lleva puesto su esmoquin solo que sin los guantes.**

**-¿Que me paso- pregunto mientras trato de sentarme lo cual es una mala idea ya que solo sirve para marearme mas.**

**-Te desmayaste en medio de la canción así que te cargue y te traje hasta el tren y he estado aquí esperando a que despertaras- dice Peeta con tono de voz entre tristeza y dolor.**

**-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-**

**-Una hora ya que son las ****12:00 am**** dice un poco serio.**

**-Oh, lamento haber arruinado nuestra noche de bodas-digo un poco triste.**

**-No la has arruinado del todo ya que aun es temprano y el tren todavía no se dirige al distrito 12 así que aun la podemos disfrutar- dice con un tono de picardía en su voz**

**-Creo que si pero ¿como piensas hacerlo?- digo pareciendo no entender lo que dijo**

**-Así- dice mientras me da un tierno y apasionado beso el cual me hace desear muchos mas así que terminamos siendo uno solo. Hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO EL CUAL CREO ES EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO**

**BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN**


	9. Dos noticias

Dos noticias

**Hola espero que les guste este capitulo nos leemos abajo.**

**Me despierto y me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación en la Aldea de los vencedores apenas estoy reaccionando cuando salgo corriendo hasta el baño que hay en mi habitación para vomitar todo lo que había comido anoche, pasan varios minutos y cuando termino de vomitar reacciono ¿Porque vomite? Que yo recuerde anoche no me emborrache o comí nada que me fuera a caer mal.**

**Tengo cierta sospecha de que tengo y espero que no sea cierta.**

**Salgo del baño, voy hacia el armario y veo mi vestido tirado en el suelo junto con el traje de Peeta pero que yo recuerde nos los habíamos quitado en el tren bueno eso no me importa en estos momentos lo que me importa es que tengo mucha hambre y quiero ver que hay en la cocina para desayunar.**

**Cuando llego a la cocina veo a mi madre que me esta sirviendo el desayuno y a Prim desayunando para poder irse a la escuela cuando mi madre coloca mi desayuno en la mesa Prim sale para dirigirse a la escuela.**

**Con solo dar un bocado a la comida me dan unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar así que salgo corriendo al baño, no vomito mucho ya que había vomitado antes cuando creo que ya termino me levanto del suelo y me lavo la boca, cuando estoy a punto de salir del baño me doy cuenta de que mi madre estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta y me mira un poco raro.**

**-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas asi?- dice mientras cierra la puerta del baño como si alguien fuera a escucharnos lo cual es imposible porque solo mi madre, Prim y yo vivimos aquí pero recuerdo que vi la ropa de Peeta en mi habitación así que antes de responderle le pregunto.**

**-¿Donde esta Peeta?- digo nerviosa**

**-Se levanto temprano y se fue a la panadería para ayudarle a su familia y no quiso molestarte así que me lo dijo a mi, así que ahora responde a mi pregunta jovencita- dice mi madre un poco enfadada.**

**-Apenas comencé hoy- digo nerviosa.**

**-Y que otras "cosas" te han pasado últimamente aparte de la de anoche y hoy- Dice seria**

**-Ninguna otra- respondo mucho mas nerviosa ya que se que me va a preguntar a continuación.**

**-¿Katniss cuando fue tu ultimo periodo?-dice mientras se acerca hacia mi.**

**-Hace dos meses-digo tratando de sonar fuerte pero no me funciona ya que se me cota la voz al final.**

**-Katniss hija yo se que te aterrara esta noticia pero temo decirte que...Estas embarazada-dice mientras me da un abrazo.**

**No puede ser a lo que siempre he temido se ha vuelto realidad estoy embarazada apenas soy consciente del abrazo de mi madre pero después de que nos separamos y ella se retira me tiro al suelo y abrazo mis piernas contra mi pecho y escondo mi cabeza entre ellos y comienzo a llorar, no se cuanto tiempo me la pase llorando ya que ahora solo estoy sentada recargada en el suelo del baño y con mis manos sobre mi vientre plano el cual no estará así por mucho tiempo, de pronto escucho como se abre la puerta y veo quien esta detrás de ella es Prim mi patito la cual me mira sorprendida imagino por como me veo.**

**-¿Que te paso Katniss?-dice mientras se sienta frente a mi.**

**-Nada patito solo que me acabo de enterar de algo- digo algo seria**

**-¿Que es?- pregunta asustada**

**-Que estoy embarazada- digo en voz baja**

**-!VOY A SER TIA!- dice mientras me da un fuerte abrazo.**

**Yo le devuelvo el abrazo y me ayuda a levantarme y nos dirigimos a la cocina veo el reloj y veo que son las 4:00 pm doy cuenta de que Prim debería estar en la escuela en este preciso momento.**

**-Prim ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?-**

**-Sí pero nos dijeron que teníamos que regresar antes ya que iban a dar una anuncio importante del capitolio y escuche que de seguro serán las fotos de tu boda-**

**-Ay no creo que vayan a ser las fotos de mi boda ya que apenas fue ayer- Cuando termino la frase de pronto la televisión que esta en la sala se enciende y sale una foto de Peeta y yo en la entrada del salón del centro de entrenamiento. Salen varias personas a las cuales no conozco y Caesar Flickerman los cuales dicen diversas cosas acerca de ella positivas hasta negativas de quien iba con mejor vestido, como estuvo la comida entre otras cosas así que las siguientes 3 horas no le presto atención hasta que Caesar que hay otro acontecimiento esta noche.**

**-"Efectivamente, este año se celebra el setenta y cinco aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, ¡y eso significa que ha llegado el momento del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco!-**

—**¿Qué harán? —pregunta Prim—. Todavía faltan meses-**

**Nos volvemos hacia nuestra madre, que parece solemne y distante, como si rememorase algo.**

—**Debe de ser la lectura de la tarjeta-**

**Suena el himno y la garganta se me contrae de asco al ver al presidente Snow subir al escenario. Lo sigue un joven con traje blanco que sostiene una sencilla caja de madera. Termina el himno y el presidente empieza a hablar para recordarnos a todos los Días Oscuros en los que nacieron los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando se elaboraron las reglas de los juegos, se determinó que cada veinticinco años el aniversario se conmemoraría con el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Sería una versión ampliada de los juegos en memoria de los asesinados por la rebelión de los distritos.**

**La alusión no podía ser más directa, ya que sospecho que ahora mismo se están rebelando varios distritos.**

**El presidente Snow nos cuenta lo que sucedió en los anteriores vasallajes.**

**Después de que termina de decir lo que sucedió toma de la caja una tarjeta **

**Con el numero 75 y dice**

**-"En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores-**

**Mi madre deja escapar un chillido ahogado y Prim se tapa la cara con las manos, pero yo me siento como la gente que veo en el televisor, en la multitud, algo desconcertada. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿El grupo de los vencedores?**

**Entonces lo entiendo, entiendo lo que quiere decir, al menos para mí: el Distrito 12 solo tiene tres vencedores entre los que elegir, dos hombres y una mujer…**

**Tengo que volver a la arena.**

**Apenas soy consciente de lo que hago a continuación salgo corriendo de mi casa y me dirijo a la de Haymitch para decirle de mi estado y que es lo que vamos a hacer.**

**Entro como si fuera mi casa y veo a Haymitch sentado en la mesa con una botella cerrada en la mano.**

**-¿A que viniste preciosa?,¿Acaso a pedirme que me sacrifique por el chico?- dice sarcásticamente.**

**-No Haym...- no me deja terminar cuando dice.**

**-¿Entonces a decirme que lo deje ir contigo? o ¿Que los entrene? o...- esta a punto de decir otra cosa cuando me desespero y le grito.**

**-¡NO ES NAD DE ESO HAYMITCH A LO QUE VENIA ERA A DECIRTE QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- me mira sorprendido y esta a punto de decirme algo cuando escucho que dicen.**

**-Katniss ¿Que estas que?- **

**Esa voz solo puede ser de una persona Peeta.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si ya que varias personas me preguntaban si iba a incluir esto así que este capitulo esta dedicado a todas esas personas que querían que esto pasara así que no olviden darme su opinión acerca del capitulo en los comentarios**

**BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN**


	10. Dos noticias (II)

Dos noticias

**Hola ya se los deje intrigados pero aquí esta el capitulo.**

**-Katniss ¿Que estas que?- **

**Esa voz solo puede ser de una persona Peeta.**

**Volteo y lo veo que esta en la entrada y en el suelo esta tirada una bandeja de pan, tiene una expresión en el rostro entre confusión y alegría.**

**-Katniss respóndeme por favor- dice mientras se acerca hacia mi. **

**Trato de retroceder no por miedo sino por inseguridad de como pueda reaccionar ante la noticia, pero noto que Haymitch ya sabia lo que iba a hacer ya que me sujeta los hombros por detrás y me susurra.**

**-Dile al chico la noticia yo se que no pasara nada malo- dice mientras me da un pequeño apretón en los hombros para que me anime.**

**-Peeta yo estoy embarazada- digo con la cabeza agachada.**

**Lo siguiente sucede demasiado raro Peeta se queda como en shock así que Haymich se acerca a el y le da un golpe en la cabeza el cual tuvo que dárselo un poco duro ya que el primero que le dio el cual era mas suave no funciono, pero el siguiente si funciono para que pudiera reaccionar y lo que hizo fue que vino a abrazarme y darme vueltas en el aire mientras me da un beso en la boca y yo me alegro un poco pero aun siento un poco de pánico pero no recuerdo porque.**

**-Katniss vamos a ser papás- dice abrazandome.**

**-Sí- es lo unico que logro decir.**

**Seguimos así un rato mas hasta que Haymitch nos interrumpe.**

**-Lamento sacarlos de su burbuja de felicidad pero tengo que recordarles que uno de nosotros dos- dice señalando a Peeta y a el- tendrá que volver a la arena junto con la preciosa- dice señalándome a mi con una expresión entre lastima y tristeza.**

**-Pero ella no puede ir así en ese estado tenemos que decirle a alguien como por ejemplo a Effie para que haga algo- dice Peeta muy molesto lo cual me sorprende ya que el nunca había actuado así.**

**-¡NO!- gritamos Haymitch y yo al mismo tiempo, ya que no me gustaría que nadie se entere de mi estado. Estoy a punto de decirle porque a Peeta pero Haymitch interviene.**

**-Chico no le podemos decir a nadie del estado de la preciosa ya que si se lo decimos a cualquier persona que tenga relación con el capitolio porque seria posible que el presidente Snow se entere y no sabemos de seria capaz- dice en tono serio.**

**-No creo que haya una cosa peor que ir a la arena- digo seria.**

**-Claro que la hay preciosa y una seria que no te envíe a la arena pero te va a dejar que tengas a tu hijo pero justo cuando cumpla los 12 años lo enviara a ala arena con nosotros como mentores y aunque hagamos hasta lo imposible por sacarlo no lo podremos sacar- dice con lo ultimo en voz baja pero audible.**

**-No creo que sea capaz- dice Peeta.**

**-Chico ¿acaso no sabes de quien estas hablando?, Snow es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacer sufrir a las personas. Yo ya di a entender porque no quiero que nadie se entere, ahora preciosa danos tu motivo- **

**-Mis motivos son exactamente los mismos- **

**-Bueno solo hay dos personas la cuales me gustaría que se enteraran- Dice Peeta**

**-¿Quienes?- pregunto solo esperando que no sea alguien a quien no le caiga bien.**

**-Mis padres- a quienes menos esperaba yo le caigo bien a su padre pero a la bruja de su madre no.**

**-Claro- digo tratando de sonar alegre lo cual me resulta imposible.**

••••••••••••••••

**Llegamos a la panadería ya que su familia vive en la parte de arriba de la misma no se porque pero me dan muchos nervios de como pueda reaccionar su familia. Cuando entramos su padre esta sentado en la sala y su madre esta en la cocina y sus hermanos están en sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**-Hola ¿como les fue en la panadería hoy?- Dice Peeta mientras entramos.**

**-Bien, las ventas fueron las mismas de siempre- responde su padre.**

**-¿Quien acaba de llegar?- pregunta mientras sale de la cocina, la cual al momento de verme su expresión se vuelve en un mirada llena de odio.**

**-¿Que hace ella aquí?- dice señalándome.**

**-Mamá venimos porque les queríamos decir algo-**

**-¿Que es hijo?- pregunta su padre**

**-Mamá, papá lo que les venimos a decir es que vamos a ser papás, Katniss esta embarazada- dice alegre, su padre lo felicita pero su madre no solo se me queda viendo fijamente.**

**-¿De quien es?- me pregunta su madre**

**-¿A que se refiere señora?- digo ya que no entiendo lo que quiere decir.**

**-No te hagas la inocente y ya dinos de quien es ese bebé que estas esperando-**

**-Señora no se porque me pregunta eso si solo he estado con su hijo- digo un poco irritada.**

**-¡MENTIROSA!- dice mientras me da una cachetada -Te aseguro que ha de ser de ese amigo cazador tuyo-**

**-¡MAMÁ BASTA!- grita Peeta mientras me ayuda a levantarme ya que la cachetada que me dio su madre era demasiado fuerte.**

**-Que no vez que es una mentirosa hijo- **

**-No mas mentirosa que usted-digo lo cual provoca que me de una cacheada mas fuerte, el padre de Peeta la sostiene ya que se quedo con ganas de hacerme algo peor, así que ella empieza a gritarle muchas groserías las cuales nunca había escuchado, así que en ese momento llegan los hermanos de Peeta a ayudar a su padre para poder llevarse a su madre a su habitación.**

**El hermano mas grande de Peeta lo ayuda a levantarme del piso ya que la cachetada que me dio su madre fue mas fuerte que la anterior.**

**-Creo que mejor nos vamos- dice Peeta mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta.**

**Estamos en la aldea de los vencedores en camino a mi casa para que mi madre me ayude a desinflamar mi cara cuando Peeta dice.**

**-Perdón por la reacción de mi mamá, sabia que no iba a tomar muy bien la noticia pero no creí que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera- dice avergonzado.**

**-No te preocupes me he enfrentado a cosas peores- le digo tratando de sonar graciosa, lo cual sirve para sacarle una sonrisa.**

**Cuando llegamos a mi casa mi madre pregunta que paso así que le explicamos mientras me cura la cara, cuando termina me dirijo a mi habitación y me doy una ducha, cuando salgo veo a Peeta que esta recostado en mi cama, así que me acuesto a un lado de el y dejo que me abrase y me estoy quedando dormida cuando me susurra en el oido.**

**-Juro que los voy a proteger con mi vida- después de que dice eso coloca una de sus manos sobre mi vientre.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**HOLA LO LAMENTO MUCHISIMO YA QUE LOS DEJE EN INTRIGA PERO LOS MOTIVOS FUERON QUE TENIA EXAMENES Y JUSTO CUANDO LOS TERMINE ME CORTARON EL INTERNET ASI QUE HASTA AHORITA PUDE PUBLICAR ASI QUE SI QUIEREN ARROJARME A LOS MUTOS HAGANLO PERO SINO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**

**BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN**


	11. La cosecha

La cosecha

Estoy sentada en la sala de mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores mordiéndote las uñas de la mano derecha hasta la raíz y la otra la tengo sobre mi no muy abultado vientre el cual tengo que ocultar poniéndome un vestido azul cielo el cual tiene un listón negro debajo del busto y después del listón la falda cae hasta la rodilla así que cuando me levanto no se nota, ya tengo 3 1/2 de embarazo así que si es un poco difícil ocultarlo. De pronto escucho que tocan la puerta así que me levanto para abrir y veo que es Peeta ya que el me va a acompañar a la cosecha.  
-Buenos días mi chica en llamas- dice dándome un beso en la frente y colocando una de sus manos en su vientre.  
-Buenos dias- respondo seria ya que desde la noche en que le dije que estaba embarazada he estado pensando en las palabras que me dijo "Juro que los voy a proteger con mi vida" no se a que se refería solo espero que no sea nada malo en lo cual pueda salir afectado.

Salimos de mi casa y vamos en camino a la cosecha cuando nos encontramos a Haymitch el cual no luce muy bien, al parecer ayer se emborracho hasta perder el conocimiento.

-Buenos días-Nos dice en tono sarcástico, ya que el sabe lo que pasara hoy uno de ellos va atener que acompañarme a el capitolio como compañero de distrito y uno como mentor.

-Buenos, creo que encontraste a alguien que te diere licor sin que nos diéramos cuenta- dice peeta serio.

-Espero que todos esos entrenamientos que nos obligaste a tomar hayan servido de algo, y si conseguí un poco de licor- dice mostrándonos una pequeña botella de licor que cabe perfectamente en su bolsillo sin que se note.

-Claro que servirán n o estuvimos entrenando como locos para que luego no nos sirva para nada- dice Peeta mientras me aprieta mas la mano.

Recuerdo lo que paso un día después de que anunciaran el Vasallaje.

FLASHBACK.

Desperté después de haber dormido sin tener una pesadilla ya que siempre cuando duermo con Peeta ninguno de los dos tenemos pesadillas. Apenas abrí los ojos me dieron muchas ganas de vomitar pero estaba rodeada por los brazos de Peeta así que trate delicadamente de soltarme de su agarre pero me era muy difícil ya que me tenía tomada como con temor de que me fuera a pasar algo malo así que supongo que esa noche tuvo pesadillas, pero ya no podía soportar mas las ganas así que literalmente lo empuje para que se callera de la cama y yo pudiera salir corriendo al baño, cuando termine de vomitar y lavarme la boca, Salí y vi a Peeta tirado a un lado de la cama tratando de entender como llego hasta ahí.

-Perdón por empujarte pero tenia que ir al baño- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que pudiera levantarse.

-No hay problema- dijo dándome su mano.-Pero la próxima vez sería mejor que me levantaras en lugar de empujarme fuera de la cama-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Sí, pero también seria mejor que aflojes tu agarre mientras duermes- dije mientras iba a agarrar ropa cómoda para cambiarme y no estar todo el día con pijama.

Cuando baje a la cocina encontré a Peeta y a mi madre conversando y tomándose un café sentados en el comedor a lo cual no preste mucha atención así que tome un vaso de jugo de naranja y un panecillo de queso que había ahí guardado y decidí subir de nuevo subir a mi habitación.

Pasaron como unas dos horas cuando de pronto el golpeteo imparable de la puerta me sorprendió, así que baje rápidamente las escaleras para poder abrir la puerta y terminaran tumbándola, apenas la abrí y un MUY enfadado Haymitch me empezó a gritar.

-¡¿QUÉ OCURRE A TU ESPOSO?!-

-¿A que te refieres?- dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara a la casa, pero no entro.

-A QUE TU "QUERIDO" ESPOSO LLEGO A MI CASA Y ENTRO COMO SI NADA LO CUAL NO ME MOLESTA, LO QUE ME MOLESTA ESQU ENTRO DIRECTO A MKI COCINA ABRIO LAS ALACENAS Y SACO TODAS MIS BOTELLAS DE LICOR Y LAS TIRO POR EL FREGADRERO, MIENTRAS ME DECIA " SI UNO DE NOSOTROS VA A VOLVER A LA ARENA TENDRAS QUE ESTAR SOBRIO", así que lo deje ahí tirándolas y me Salí para evitar golpearlo- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Yo no creo que se capaz de hacer eso- dije dudosa.

-¿ A, no?, vamos para que lo compruebes- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo para dirigirnos a su casa.

Cuando entramos vimos Peeta como bien dijo Haymitch tirando el licor por el fregadero, así que le pregunte cual era el motivo por el cual esta tirándolo.

-¿Por qué lo estas tirando?-

-Porque dos de nosotros vamos a volver al capitolio: un mentor y un vencedor. Effie me va a enviar grabaciones de todos los vencedores que siguen con vida. vamos a ver sus juegos y a aprender todo lo que podamos sobre su forma de luchar. Vamos a engordar y ponernos fuertes. Vamos a empezar a actuar como profesionales. Y uno de nosotros vencerá de nuevo.- Lo ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndome una mirada exclusiva y después salió dando un portazo.

Los días siguientes no fueron los mejores ya que teníamos que entrenar como había dicho Peeta pero el y Haymitch entrenaban mas que yo ya que ninguno de ellos me dejaban esforzarme mucho según ellos por mi condición pero yo siempre les respondía enfadada.

-"EN LA ARENA VA ASER MUCHO PEOR"-

Pero ni con esas palabras me dejaban entrenar mas de tres horas, ya después de ese tiempo solo entrenaba con mi arco y algunas trampas sencillas y así fueron pasando los días hasta hoy.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

El chasquido de dedos frente a mi cara por parte de Peeta y Haymitch.

-Preciosa desde que te enteraste del Vasallaje y tu embarazo has tenido este tipo de problemas así que espero que no sea nada malo- Haymitch me susurro al oído.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza dando a entender que no es nada malo y seguí adelante ya que este tipo de preguntas no me gustan para nada.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza nos subimos al escenario que esta dividido por cuerdas yo me dirijo al lado derecho y Haymitch y Peeta en el izquierdo. La cosecha no dura muchas ya que solo somos tres. Effie trata de sacar mi papeleta de una urna que es 20 veces mas grande que la papeleta, cuando por fin saca la papeleta con mi nombre lo lee pero su voz se corta gracias a las lagrimas que corren con su rostro, cuando logra pronunciarlo me da una mirada de tristeza la cual yo le devuelvo.

Cuando saca la papeleta de los hombres lee.

-HAYMITCH ABERNATHY- El apenas tiene tiempo de dedicarme una mirada triste cuando una voz nos interrumpe.

-¡ME OFRESCO VOLUNTARIO COMO TRIBUTO!-Peeta se ofreció voluntario para sustituirlo.

A eso se refería a lo que me había dicho aquella noche "Juro que los voy a proteger con mi vida", y lo que menos quería esta sucediendo no quería que le pasara nada tratando de lógralo y ahora va a sacrificarse para que pueda salir con vida de la arena pero eso no va a pasar porque será el quien va a salir con vida.

Después de eso nos llevan al edificio de justicia, donde nos espera el nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz.

-Nuevo procedimiento- Anuncia, sonriendo, y nos empuja al interior de un coche y nos escolta al tren donde no hay cámaras, subimos y el tren se marcha.

Me quedo viendo por la ventana como nos alejamos del distrito 12 y me quedo con todas las despedidas en mi boca.


End file.
